The Insane and The Strength
by Reaper.death
Summary: I knew what was in store as soon as I became best friends with the local psychopath of Lacunosa town, however I was not expecting to get dragged along into her plan of 'world domination.' I just hope I have enough jellies to distract her... "Hey Claire, look! I found a knife!"


**Reaper. death**: Hi everyone, guess what? I made a Pokémon fanfic! I know, I know, you all want me to update my other stories, but I couldn't help myself! I just had to!

Plus this is a present for Tailsdoll123. Hey, happy birthday! This is for you!

Anyways, without further ado, please read and review.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pokémon.

Alex Hudson belongs to Tailsdoll123.

_*Edited on 4/16/2013*_

* * *

_Some say it was the worst decision I've ever made, promising the town to look after the infamous girl who keeps causing trouble._

_And I always disagree._

_Someone in Lacunosa Town always say that somebody like her doesn't belong in the world where we live at. But, before they can continue, I always bash their face in. I could never let them talk smack about her, and I never will. And I'm always surprised that no matter what the kids in town think of her, she never cares._

_Or probably because she's too engrossed on trying to climb over the big whi—WHITE WALL!?_

"**Hello, Mr. Human-Eating-Pokemon? Are you there~?**"

"**ALEX!**"

"**Oh, hey, Claire, are you offering yourself as a sacrifice?**"

* * *

Lacunosa Town…

In this town, people live as methodically as clockwork from morning to night. Some people tell us that if you live your life here soaking up sunlight and moonlight, you can sleep very well at night.

No, that's a lie; it's only increasing our chance for skin cancer.

My legs felt like rubber as I pedaled my bike down the white cobblestone road, sweat rolling down my skin as I head back into town from Route 12, a small pouch tied to the handlebars. I sped past the white and blue houses that looked identical, only to stop before the bridge that overlooked the town. A familiar man with short apple hair and red eyes wearing a black suit stood on the bridge, looking very worried.

I smiled to myself as I lifted my right leg off the pedal and planted it on the ground before waving my hands around to get the man's attention. "Ahoy up there, Mr. Hudson!"

Kyle Hudson blinked before waving down at me frantically while I nodded up at him, "Claire, Claire! Thank Arceus you're here—well, not really here in front of me, but you get the picture. Back to the point, Alex is gone!"

"Gone?" I questioned as I got off my bike, giving him a look. Alex? Gone? Really?

The third time this week?

Kyle nodded frantically, "One minute I was giving her jelly, the next minute she's gone!" I nodded, this time slowly.

"And you turned your back on her?"

Kyle this time slowly nodded. "Er, yes?"

"That's not good."

Kyle huffed before crossing his arms, "As Alex's father, I immediately went out to look for her, but I can't find her anywhere! And I have work over in twenty minutes. If I search for Alex any longer, I'll be late. Again! Can you do that for me?"

I raised an eyebrow, "The being late to work part, or finding Alex?"

Kyle had this carefree look on his face, "Being late to work, of course—Go find Alex, NOW! AND MAKE SURE YOU BRING HER TO THE POKÉMON CENTER AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!" I mounted my bike quickly before zooming off into the center of Lacunosa, my eyes widened to the point of it being painful, passing through the bridge to leave behind a now furious looking Kyle.

Talk about a man on his period.

He was pretty much smart for coming to me. I knew where Alex was at, so I was heading there.

It didn't take long to get to a resting area for Trainers to stop by and take a quick break. It was on a small grassy lawn with picnic tables near a large tree. I looked a little far too the right where there was vending machine, a bench with a girl laying on it stood.

I got off my bike and grabbed the handlebars, snatching the pouch off it and shoving it into my pocket, trudging towards her. The girl had dirty blonde hair reaching her shoulders and turquoise eyes filled with boredom. Her name was—

"Alex, there you are, I looked everywhere for you! Your dad was looking for you. Let's go see him off to work!"

"I don't wanna."

"Alex, please?"

"No."

"I'll buy you sweets!"

"Pedo-Bear."

"I'll make you jelly."

"Okay!" Alex hopped off the bench and crossed her arms, "Hello, servant! What're you doing back from the mission I gave you?"

I reached into my pocket to hold out the pouch, giving her a smile. "Your Dad said to bring you to the Pokémon Center as soon as possible when I came back from gathering as many Chesto Berries as I could."

Alex grabbed it and pushed it into the pocket of her cardigans. "Thanks, minion! Ooh, hey, you wanna try to climb over the wall?" She pointed at the tall white wall made of cobblestone to emphasize her point.

I shook my head, causing her to pout. "Sorry, Alex, we can't. I just said we have to go to the Pokémon Center. Your Dad said so."

Her eyes almost immediately sparkled, "Papi's there? Why didn't you just say so?! C'mon Claire, to the Pokémon Center!" I made no attempts to get away as she dragged me away from the resting area and towards Arceus knows where.

Alex Hudson.

She's hyper-active, fun, likes to keep a weapon somewhere on her, and has already tried to kill one of the residents more than once. I wonder why she hasn't gotten locked up. Not that I'll let Officer Jenny do that, but you get the picture.

Arriving in front of the white and red building, Alex smacked the door open and tossed me in before somersaulting in there.

"Deputy Claire, search the perimeters for any clowns!"

Being thrown down on my back, I groaned before sitting up, scratching my head. "Alex, no worries, if we see a Mime Jr. or a Mr. Mime, I'll take immediate action." I lifted myself onto my feet and stretched while looking around. There were Trainers all around, either chatting or tending to their Pokémon, shopping at the Poké Mart or speaking with Nurse Joy at the front desk.

"Claire, there you are! Alex, you made me so worried!" Alex and I turned around, seeing Kyle there with a light brown haired woman wearing a white top, a green skirt, a lab coat, and red and white sneakers. She was holding a metallic cylinder object preciously in her arms.

Alex grinned, "Hi, Dad! I think you got lost!"

"No, Alex, you wandered away from me," Kyle corrected, only to earn a laugh. He simply shrugged it off before holding up a hand towards the woman, "Girls, this is Professor Juniper—"

"—And I study the origins of Pokémon, yeah, thanks Kyle, I can take over from here," Juniper interrupted and I stifled a laugh at Kyle glooming. "You must be Claire Hudson, Alex's closest friend," Professor Juniper said as she looked my way with a smile before glancing at Alex, "And you must be Alex Hudson, I'm a very good friend of your father."

"Nice to meet ya, Doctor Pokémon!" Alex saluted the professor.

"That's Professor to you, Alex," Professor Juniper deadpanned. I smiled back, knowing her from an article on the newspaper, and Alex bounces around while eating some jelly with a plastic spoon.

Where did she get that?

Kyle laughed nervously before cutting in, "Alex, there's something I need to ask you something that involves Professor Juniper. You'll be thanking me before you know it."

"What is it? Is it a stick?!" Alex's eyes were sparkling at the thought of having a stick. Then she would name it Mon Sticky Friend and carry it around everywhere she went.

Kyle laughed and patted her head, earning a pout from her, "Okay, brace yourself for it! Alex, do you want to have a Pokémon?"

"No."

Kyle stepped back as both Professor Juniper and I deadpanned at her. "What?! That's a shock!"

Alex nodded, "Yeah, I know. Pokémon smell, and I have to wash 'em, and feed 'em, and I don't want any responsibility in my life! I just wanna watch Christoph on TV and climb over the evil white wall of terror!"

Well that was a no-brainer.

"Alex, your friend Claire has a Pokémon!" Kyle whined as he pointed at me. On cue, I fished a small shiny red and white Poké Ball. Pressing the button in the middle, I enlarged the ball almost immediately, causing it to grow into a regular size Poké Ball. Inside the transparent red material of the ball, an outline of a Pokémon could be seen.

I tossed the ball up in the air, "Come on out, Elliot!" The Poké Ball spun around before it parted open, a blinding red light beaming out from it. The Pokémon materialized from the light and landed on the ground before me on its bouncy feet. The Poké Ball closed and I caught it, pressing the button again and it minimized the ball, stuffing it into my pocket

My Pokémon was a small furry mammalian Pokémon with long brown ears with pink inside. It had two types of fur covering its small body: A light tan fleece covering much of the lower body, feet and the tips of the ears, and a smooth chocolate colored pelt on the upper half of the body. Elliot had a small triangular pink nose, pink paw pads on the undersides of its feet and small tan spots above its eyes. There was also a small brown puff for a tail and the left ear was flopped over.

Elliot, my Pokémon, was a Buneary.

"_Bunii_! _Buneary_!" Elliot said, hopping over to my leg and hugging it tightly.

Professor Juniper examined Elliot. "Oh, how interesting! I thought you could only find Buneary in the Sinnoh Region?"

I nodded at her before crouching down before Elliot, patting his head. "My Dad's working in Sinnoh right now, but he sent Elliot over as a present for my birthday last year."

Kyle nodded. "Alex, don't you want a Pokémon? You'll love having a Pokémon; it'll give you this sparkly feeling you can't find anywhere else!"

Alex blinked, "Sparkly feeling?"

Kyle nodded a whole lot more frantically before checking his watch, "Alex, I don't have much time left before I go on my business trip, but I want you to listen to what Professor Juniper has to say, okay?" He then picked up the briefcases he had on either side of him—I didn't notice them until now—and gave Alex a hug as best he could while she was struggling to get out of it, "Alright, Alex, I'll miss you while I'm away in Kanto. If you're with Claire, you'll be okay. Don't give her too much trouble." He then ran straight towards the doors to exit the Pokémon Center. "Bye! Love you! You too, Claire. Be on your best behavior! AND DON'T BURN DOWN UNOVA!"

"Dad! I don't want a Pokémon!" Alex whined before we all jolted when Kyle shouted,

"YOU'RE GONNA HAVE THAT POKÉMON AND YOU'RE GONNA LIKE IT!"

And he was gone.

Professor Juniper coughed, "What a good father. But yes, Alex, you know that your father is leaving on a long business trip to Kanto, and while worrying for the safety of Lacunosa Town, he thought it would be best for you to go on your very own Pokémon journey! And Claire Triton here will join you on your journey as a Trainer!"

I hugged Elliot into my arms and stood up to face Professor Juniper. "Huh? I'm all up for coming with Alex on this journey, but why me?"

"Well, you get along with Alex the best. And when I asked the other teenage Trainers in Lacunosa Town that had more experience than the both of you combined, they ran away screaming bloody murder."

Oh. Alex was so popular with everyone, isn't she?

"Besides," the professor continued, "Kyle already called Wilbert, your father, and got permission for you to go on this trip."

Well that saved time.

"Yay! Road trip! I want to go to Relic Castle and build my own civilization!" Alex suddenly announced with a fist into the air, "Doctor Pokémon, I want my own Pokémon that will attack other people who'll try to steal my jelly!"

"Alex, it's Professor, and of course! Claire, you get one too, seeing that Wilbert asked me as well," Professor Juniper said as she held up the metallic cylinder object from before while tilting her head, "He said something about needing all the help she can get."

"Why, I never! I can take care of Alex just as good as her Dad! I mean, Lacunosa is still standing, isn't it?" I objected with an anger mark growing on my head.

Professor Juniper ignored me as she pressed a button on the right side of the object and the top part opened, releasing a cloud of steam. Alex and I gawked in amazement at the three round shiny Poké Balls. Alex examined them first, since she never had a Pokémon before, and snatched two from the tube, surprising the professor.

"Alex, you can only have one—"

"I chose this snake thingy for myself and I chose this piggy for Claire!" Alex declared as she plopped one of the Poké Balls into my now extended hand. Inside the transparent red of the ball, I could see a meek looking orange and brown pig-like Pokémon with black eyes looking back at me.

"Oh, I see… Are you okay with that, Claire?" Professor Juniper asked. I nodded. I'm fine with anything, and this Pokémon meant a whole lot more to me because Alex picked it out. "What Alex picked out is a male Snivy, and you have there is a male Tepig. If you don't want it, I'll gladly let you switch it out for this female Oshawott."

"No, I'm fine with Tepig," I said as the professor smiled before closing the cylinder and turning it over. She pressed another button and it opened, revealing a white box and a blue box.

"These here are Pokédexes. The Pokédex is a high-tech device that automatically records the Pokémon you encounter! The colors are supposed to match the color of your eyes," She then handed the blue one to Alex and the white one to me. "Why don't you two try calling out your new Pokémon?"

"I watched Claire do this all the time!" Alex said with a her chest puffed out proudly before throwing the Poké Ball forward with strength, "COME ON OUT, GRASSY THINGY!~" The Poké Ball made contact with the wall—wow—and the blinding red light beamed out from it. The Snivy materialized and slid down the wall, confused.

"_Sniiv_?" He said, looking around the unfamiliar place before his eyes landed on Alex, and he immediately dashed towards her with an angry glare. I simply walked around the running Pokémon and picked up the Poké Ball. I handed it to Alex as she was spouting off nonsense to her Snivy and holding out her half-finished jelly to him.

"I will nickname you Black because I have a feeling you have an anger issue! Do you like jelly?"

I held my Poke Ball out that contained Tepig and summoned it, watching the red light come out and Tepig materializing from it. The Tepig now stood on the ground, eyes gazing onto the floor and sniffing lightly for some kind of scent. He looked up and me and trembled before lying on his belly, his little paws covering his eyes. "_Teeepiiii_…."

The professor scratched the back of her head, "Well, you see, Claire, Tepig is a shy one. And something else, but you'll find that out later. But I'm certain once it gets to know you, he'll love you dearly!"

Elliot looked down at Tepig before folding his arms, "_Bun_! _Bunniii_!" He shook his head, as if he didn't think too much of Tepig. Tepig simply squealed lowly, shuffling his front right paw, almost out of shame. I frowned.

"Elliot, its not nice to pick on the weak."

"_Bun_! _Bun_, _bun_!"

"Well yeah, it's fun, but you just can't!"

"_Bunniiiii_!"

"What? I so do not bully others the way you do!"

"_Buni_."

"I don't even know why we're having this conversation! This conversation is over!" I huffed as Alex stared at me.

"Claire got trolled by a bunny!"

Elliot jumped out of my arms and tackled Alex with an angry shriek, "_BUUNNNEEARRRY_!"

"AUGH!"

Professor Juniper and I stared at Alex and Elliot running around the Pokémon Center, running people over and flipping tables and chairs everywhere, while stood there bored. The professor glanced at me with a confused glint in her eyes and I shrugged, "Elliot doesn't like to be called a bunny or a rabbit."

"I see."

"And Alex always call Elliot a rabbit. She never learns."

Professor Juniper shrugged before cupping her mouth for a lame attempt of a megaphone, "YO ALEX!"

"What, Doctor?"

"THAT'S PROFESSOR TO YOU, ALEX! GET OVER HERE AND CHALLENGE CLAIRE TO A BATTLE!"

Alex stopped in her tracks, Elliot speeding past her and crashed into a pyramid display of Repels (causing the shopkeeper to through a huge fit), and she grinned, "Okay! Attack, Black!"

Black shrugged before turning towards a shivering Tepig, scoffing, "_Sniiiv_!" He suddenly ran after Tepig, with vines in the air, making a beeline for the orange-brown pig as if saying, '_You're ass is mine, biatch!_'. Tepig yelped before dashing away from the running Pokémon, zipping through the legs of people entering the building.

"_TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHPIIIIIII_!"

My eyes almost jumped out of its sockets and I ran for the running Pokémon. "Tepig! Come back!" I ran out of the building, my arms waving frantically. Alex laughed before jogging over and scooping up Black.

"Good job, Black! You scared away the walking bacon!"

"_Sniv_."

Professor Juniper face palmed and twitched. She never expected these two beginners would be so…

Interesting.

* * *

"Here, piggy, piggy…" I cooed as I held out my hand towards the cowering Tepig who was hidden deep inside a bush. I had chased the poor little Pokémon all the way to Route 12, finding him screaming at the sight of any Pidove and Heracross before finally diving into a bush.

Scratching the back of my head, I sat on my knees, leaning towards the bush, my long black hair cascading past my shoulders. Tepig meekly peeked at me before snorting gently. "_Teeh…tepiii_!"

"Yeah, I know, Alex went too far back there, setting a Grass type after a Fire type."

"_Teh_!"

"Oh, so you noticed my sarcasm?"

"_Tehpii_…"

I chuckled before wiggling my fingers, "C'mon, you know you can't stay in there forever." The Tepig simply stared back at me with cautious eyes. I waited until I sighed, "I'll set Alex on you again, walking pork."

"_TEHPI_!" It cried as it leaped out of the bush and into my extended arms. Heheh, so that threat works for Pokémon too?

Sweet….

"Ah, there, there little guy, we'll make you one tough meat pie and attempt to take on Alex's mind even though we'll die trying," Tepig almost cried at this but I kept going, "Still, you know what? We're gonna do our best to make you not be Courage The Cowardly Lillipup."

Tepig eyed me curiously before snuggling into my shoulder, letting out playful snorts. "_Teh_, _teh_!" I didn't notice Alex walking up to us in the plain dragging two big backpacks with Black and Elliot sitting on one of them like a sailor.

"Ahoy there, Claire! Did you find your running pork?" Alex asked as she stopped in front of us. She grinned before gesturing towards the backpacks, "Doctor Juniper gave us these for our adventures! Isn't she nice! Now we don't have to worry about running into Slender Man when we go to Ilex Forest!"

"Alex, Ilex Forest is in the Johto region."

"Dammit!"

The sun setting caught our attention, and Lacunosa town was too far away to get back home for the knight, so we decided to use the foldable tent the professor put in my bag. I ended up putting up the tent by myself because Alex almost broke it by pulling it out.

Soon, the blue tent was put up and I rolled out the sleeping bags inside, all the while putting a small electrical lamp in between, and Alex almost immediately dived inside and disappeared into hers. Black followed after the teen nonchalantly before crawling in. I pulled out my two minimized Poké Balls, enlarging them before returning Elliot and Tepig back to inside. I never felt more exhausted in my entire life.

After securing the backpacks into the large tent, I crawled into my sleeping bag, snuggling around in it before finally settling in. "Alex, I'm going to turn off the lights." Without waiting for her to reply, I reached a hand out to turn off the small lantern. Resting my head on my small pillow, I let out a sigh. An adventure with Pokémon. I'll be traveling with Alex alongside Elliot and my newest friend Tepig all around Unova to both find and catch Pokémon.

Closing my eyes, I curled into my sleeping bag. Strange… I was sleeping just a minute ago. But now I felt all strange. As if someone was watching me.

Flipping over to my back, I opened my silver eyes, only to stare back into a pair of turquoise eyes. Not the ceiling of the tent, but Alex's eyes.

Alex wide eyes stared down into my own, a creepy smile on my face as she began to say, "Go to sleep."

Over.

And.

Over.

And.

Over.

I froze stiff, the edge of my eyes catching the sight of the pouch that used to be filled with Chesto Berries was now empty from the blue and brown Berries. Oh she did not do that!

"Go to sleep."

Dear Arceus this is going to be a long night, isn't it…

**~ (To be continued) ~**

* * *

**Reaper. death**: So I tried to drag it out as much as I can because…well, I can! Besides, I'll try to make the chapters long. I'm tired of people giving us small chapters.

Y U NO MAKE LONGER CHAPTERS, TAILSDOLL123?

Read, rate, review? Okay?


End file.
